It is often desirable that an object being shipped be fixed to the container so that the object is not loose inside the container in order to prevent damage to the object. Such objects can include bicycles. For shipping bicycles, it is often more convenient to ship the bicycle with the wheels detached from the frame. However, it can be difficult to secure the frame to the container. For example, a conventional mount used to connect the frame to the container can become loose relative to the container or detach from the container entirely.
An added difficulty to overcome for shipping bicycles is the variation in how wheels attach to bicycle frames. Given the variation in bicycles frames, a conventional mount with a single type of connection to a bicycle fork does not provide flexibility in connecting different types of frames to containers.
Accordingly, the present disclosure is directed to a bicycle mount apparatus for connecting a bicycle frame to container, with the bicycle mount apparatus being able to accommodate different types of bicycle frames.